


I don't like him that way!

by RebeccaDarking



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, M/M, On Hiatus
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-14
Updated: 2016-08-17
Packaged: 2018-08-08 14:47:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7762042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RebeccaDarking/pseuds/RebeccaDarking
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erza is in denial. Mirajane is fed up with it.<br/>(Crappy summary, I know. Contains JERZA, with Gruvia, Gale, Nalu, Fraxus and Stingue hints.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Match caused by Mira

**Author's Note:**

> First A03 fanfic, so excuse me if it's a bit bad. Mild OOC-ness from Erza and Meredy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Set after Grand Magic Games Arc, and Jellal and Meredy have joined Fairy Tail. Mirajane, the matchmaker!

Everyone knew that Erza Scarlet was a really bad sleeper.

She tried. She really, really tried. But somehow, whenever she went into bed, she ending up hugging the person right next to her, and ended up squeezing the life out of them. (Lucy speaks from personal experience.)

So when they found out that Fairy Tail had been selected as the winners of the Guild of the Year! Competition (A record that was previously held by Sabertooth), and select members of the guild had been given tickets, there was a clamor to not be Erza's roommate. 

This is the story of how Erza and Jellal found true love - by near-suffocation.  
________________________________________________________________________________________________

"What?" Yelled Max Alors. "No way!"

"Yes!" Said Mirajane. "We've been selected as guild of the year, and they gave us ten tickets - not including myself - for a hotel! Five star!" She hugged the tickets as if her life depended on it.

"Only ten? But, which ten would get to go?"

Mirajane thought for a moment, contemplating. A hotel...what did she remember about this hotel? Five star, excellent cuisine, six rooms, hot springs....

Wait, six rooms? That means, one person would be alone, while ten others would be sleeping...next...to...each...other...

"Mira?" Questioned Max, fearing the demon-like glint that was starting to form in the barmaid's eyes. "What are you up to, if I might ask?"

"Oh, let's just say I know _exactly_ which people are going to go." Mirajane said, with a sweet smile. Max gulped. This could not be good.  
________________________________________________________________________________________________

It had been exactly one week since Jellal Fernandez had been cleared of all charges. It had been one week since him and Meredy had joined Fairy Tail. And it had been one week since Titania Erza Scarlet's life began to look a bit brighter.

No more wondering where Jellal was every minute. No more being on the lookout whenever she took a walk with him. No, now she was free to go over to his house (it was in the same apartment as Lucy) whenever she wanted, and walk with him all the time. It was fair to say that Erza's lie had considerable improved over the past month, with Jellal joining Fairy Tail and them winning the Games. And now it just got even better.

"Hotel? With - with 5 Star Cuisine?" Think of all the possibilities. She could have a picnic. She could have STRAWBERRY CAKE anytime she wanted to! "And you're giving me a ticket?"

"Of course!" Mira smiled sweetly. If it were any other day, then Erza would have been slightly suspicious of that smile, but today was not any other day. "It's going to be you, Jellal, Natsu, Lucy, Gajeel, Levy, Laxus, Freed, Gray, Juvia, and me!"

"Freed?" She could see the pattern, it was everyone who was in the Grand Magic Games, except..."Why Freed? Shouldn't it be Wendy, or Elfman?"

"Oh, Wendy went out on a job with Romeo and Carla, I doubt she'll be back. And Elfman refused." Of course, Mirajane had coincidentally set up a job that ended right after everyone had just left for the hotel AND required a person who could control air, plus she technically never directly asked Elfman, but Erza didn't need to know that. "So, instead of Wendy or him, I picked Freed."

Erza nodded. "When will we be leaving?"

"Oh, tomorrow. The trip is for seven days. And yes, there will be a lot of strawberry cake."

That settled it. Erza was sold.

________________________________________________________________________________________________ 

"YEAH!" Natsu bounced up and down on Lucy's bed excitedly. "WE'RE GOING TO A HOTEL! AND WE WON BEST GUILD! HA!"

"Stop bouncing, you'll wreck the bed!" Screeched Lucy. "And wait, why are you even in my room in the first place?"

"We're going to a hotel, Luce! With good food! And other stuff! And good food!" Natsu pumped up his fist excitedly, his whole body blazing.

"I wonder if they'll have any fish." Happy said, drooling.

"Aaah! Stop it, Natsu! You'll burn the whole place down!" Lucy wiped her forehead. "Sheesh, it's so hard to control you two." On the inside, though, she was smiling. A week to relax, rejuvenate, and be completely stress free. With everything going on at the games, a week free from tension was all that Lucy needed.

Now, if only she could stop this idiot from burning her house down.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________ 

A week in a hotel with Gray-sama...Juvia couldn't even imagine all the possibilities.

It would be everything Juvia had ever dreamed of. A whole week with Gray, free to run around with him with her hearts content. A wild fantasy started to play inside Juvia's head, involving herself, Gray, and a tiny storage closet.

"Juvia?" Gray asked warily. "Why are you walking with a big smile on your face?"

"Nothing to worry about." Replied Juvia. "By the way, have you heard of any stores in Magnolia that allow you to make your own perfume? I want to make one scented like Gray-sama."

"...I'm not even going to say anything."  
______________________________________________________________________________________________

Jellal Fernandez was looking forward to something.

This was a rare occurrence. He rarely ever looked forward to something in his life, unless you counted meeting Erza everyday. No, he was looking forward to something that didn't involve Erza, or anybody else.

When Mirajane gave him the ticket, he refused saying that she should have given it to Wendy or Elfman, someone who deserved to more than him. Mirajane had almost flayed him alive for even thinking about refusing (Jellal Fernandez, if you talk about your stupid guilt complex one more time you are going to find out why exactly my nickname is the demon.) and then thrust the ticket into his hand. God, that woman was scary.

But Jellal had to admit, this was a good chance to just take load off.

"Alright, Jelly!" Meredy said.

"DO NOT call me Jelly."

"Whatever, Jelly. Anyway, this is a perfect opportunity for you to finally do it."

"Do what?"

Meredy sighed. "Confess to Erza, you idiot. Anyway, she'll be there, you'll be there, it's a perfect opportunity! Just don't go too far, she's only 20, she's not ready for that yet."

Jellal's face turned as red as Erza's hair. "Hu-huh? I-I mean...It's not like that...And what do you mean, too f-far?" He asked, turning even redder when he said those words.

"Oh please." Meredy groaned. She started to mimic Jellal's voice. "Erza's amazing, Isn't Erza awesome, Meredy, I'm so glad I could join Fairy Tail for Erza, Oh look, it's Erza-"

"I do not act like-"

"Yes you do, Jelly boy. Anyway, if you don't confess to Erza in the next seven days, I am going to flay you alive and then bury your remains." She exited his room, but turned back around. "Oh, and bring me proof, okay?"

She walked out of the room, ignoring the sputtering noises that were coming from Jellal's mouth.

Well, Jellal had officially gotten death threats from two different females in Fairy Tail, and each one was about a certain scarlet-haired beauty that he might or might not have a crush on.

What a wonderful day this was turning out to be.


	2. Mirajane Decrees!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wow! What a cool place! Wait..Mirajane? What are you saying? Oh no. I am so screwed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the comments, guys! Really made my day :) I'm going to update (try to) every three days or so, sometimes more, sometimes less. Anyway, you guys now get our favorite power duo, Laxus and Freed, some Levy and more Gray-sama! Yay!

"Wow!"

Wow it was indeed...The hotel was a huge structure that gleamed white. You could see crystal clear lakes on either side of it, and the building looked beautiful. Levy gasped as she looked at it, and then positively beamed.

"Is that where we're going to be staying for the next seven days? I'm so excited, it's going to be great!" Levy McGarden exclaimed. She was looking forward to relaxing with Lucy, and this place seemed like the perfect spot.

"Alright, everyone!" Said Mirajane. "Natsu, Gray, Gajeel, try not to break anything. Juvia, don't scare people by glaring at them if anyone looks at Gray. Erza, don't threaten anyone. Now that we're all set, let's go!"

The building's interior was no less fancy than the outside. It looked huge, and white pillars decorated the sparkling reception.

They were greeted by a small, stout person, wearing a hat with a bright pink feather. "Welcome, Fairy Tail! I am Eridan Gero, the owner of this place. Please, make yourselves comfortable!" He clapped his hands. "Your rooms will be on the second floor, near the elevators. Your room numbers are written on these keys." He handed Mirajane six keys. "Enjoy, I won't hold you up any longer!"

"Okay! So seeing as how it's bright daylight, I'm thinking you all enjoy the hotel and then we meet up here at seven to go to our rooms. See you! Oh, and please don't break anything or I'll be forced to use extreme measures." She smiled sweetly, and several people gulped. "Okay, later!" She skipped off.

"That woman is scary." Noted Jellal Fernandez.

"I agree." Said Natsu Dragneel.

"What are we all waiting for? Let's explore!" Squealed Levy. She grabbed Lucy's hand. "We are going to have the best seven days ever. Who's with me?"

"AYE!"

____________________________________________________________________________________________________

"They're so hyper."

Instead of running off like the others, Laxus Dreyar and Freed Justine had simply settled to walk across the hotel, and then had found a nice shop that sells smoothies. They had opted to just sit down, relax, and enjoy.

"Agreed." Commented Freed. "How many things do you think Natsu has broken by now?"

Laxus snorted. "Please, it's just a miracle that he hasn't bought the whole place down by now."

"Yep."

Comfortable silence was echoed in the next few minutes, with the pair simply contented to drink their smoothies next to each other. Freed was probably the only person that Laxus knew that he was comfortable in silence like this. Hell, he was probably one of the few people that even allowed him to relax in peace. The guys at the guild would never shut up, with the girls silence was just awkward, and let's not even think about the exceeds. Freed was definitely the person Laxus was closest to, and it went vice versa as well, with the green haired mage being the leader of the Raijinshuu and devoted to Laxus.

Laxus spoke up. "I don't trust her."

"Who, Mirajane?"

"Exactly." There were times Laxus was glad that Freed knew him so well. "She's up to something, I just know it."

Freed shrugged. "Probably just another one of her plots to bring Natsu and Lucy together or something, she's always trying to get them to date."

"...Yeah, but why bring us along?"

"No idea."

Laxus took another sip of his smoothie. ____________________________________________________________________________________________________

_And then Andrew looked down at Elizabeth, with her gorgeous blue eyes. "Eliza." He whispered. "I - I - "_

_"What is it, Andrew?" Questioned Elizabeth, her heart thumping._

_"I lo-"_

"Whatcha reading, Levy?"

Levy jumped. "Oh!" She said, her heart hammering. "Don't scare me like that, Lu-chan. Sheesh." Levy, within her first fifteen minutes of looking around this hotel, had found an enormous library, and had went inside with sparkling eyes. She was now in the middle of reading her second book, and was just about to get to the good part when Andrew finally confessed, after thirty chapters. Oh, how she wished she had a perfect guy like Andrew in her life!

"It's a book called A Summer Walk by Masuka E. Walker, and it's really good!"

"Oh!" Lucy squealed. "I loved that book! What chapter are you on? Because my favorite is the last chapter, chapter thirty five, when they-"

"Hush!" Said Levy, "No spoilers. I'm only on chapter thirty. Ahh, Andrew's so amazing, I wish he was real."

A brief silence followed. Levy turned her head to see Lucy's eyes glinting mischievously. "Lu-chan?"

"Oh, but you don't need an Andrew, Levy. After all, you already have one."

Levy cocked her head. "Who are you talking about"

Lucy's glint in her eyes seemed like Mirajane when she was planning something. "Oh, why, you have _Gajeel_ , of course.

Levy turned bright red. "Wha-huh?" She squeaked. "I - I - Ga - j - jeel - I - I DO NOT LIKE HIM LIKE THAT!"

She quickly clapped her mouth and turned her head sideways to check if anyone was listening, but the library seemed to be mostly empty.

Lucy's grin was even wider now. "Sure, just like how Bisca used to 'not like Alzack' in that way, or how Erza 'doesn't like Jellal' in that way, or - "

Levy had turned the exact shade of Erza Scarlet's hair. "It's really not like that! He's my friend! One of my best friends, even! But not more than best friends!"

Lucy grinned. "Sure, Levy. We'd better be heading to the second floor, it's almost seven. Wouldn't want to be late for one of your best friends, now, would you?"

 _"What's that supposed to mean?"_  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________

Gray Fullbuster was heading to the second floor, with a strange sense of foreboding.

He knew what was coming. He knew Mirajane well, and knew what she was planning. He didn't think anyone else had caught it, but - there were six.

Six keys.

And eleven people.

Which means Mirajane was going to make them sleep in pairs.

He trudged the staircase, sighing. He was going to have to sleep next to Juvia. Oh god, please let them have double bed, please. He was doomed. The clingy water woman was likely to drive him insane, and he was more screwed than he had ever been in his life.

"Alright!" Mirajane beamed. "The hotel only had six rooms to offer, so I'm afraid you're going to have to share!"

He knew it. He saw it coming, Dawning comprehension was beginning to draw on some of the other's faces like Lucy and Levy, while the others simply looked puzzled.

D-O-O-M-E-D.

"Okay! Erza, you're with Jellal!" She handed the Titania a key, and her face turned red. Gray turned sideways, and he saw that Jellal was red as well.

"Lucy, with Natsu and Happy!" 

The celestial mage let out a screech of protest. "What?" She pointed at Natsu, who was currently making faces with Happy. "That idiot is going to get all of my possessions burnt ten times over! Why can't Gajeel ("WHAT?" Roared Gajeel.) share with him of something?" She sighed when she saw that there was no changing Mirajane's mind. "Fine." Lucy said. "But Natsu had better behave."

"Levy, with Gajeel and Lily!"

Levy turned oddly red, and Gajeel simply shrugged. "Whatever, I really don't care if I have to room with the shrimp." Lucy, for some strange reason, was snickering at Levy, but Gray shrugged it off.

"Freed, with Laxus!"

The duo simply shrugged. The Raijinshuu had shared rooms in the past, so this wasn't really a big deal for them.

And here it came.

"Gray!"

Oh no.

"You're with Juvia!" And she handed him a key. Mirajane smiled. "Okay, now that we all have our room keys, we can all relax and have a great week!"

Gray, turned around sighing at the water mage who had clung herself to him. "Juvia? Can you let me go?"

"Kyaa! Juvia is sharing a room with Gray-Sama! All of Juvia's dreams have come true! Oh, but Juvia is not ready for that yet..no, that must wait until Juvia is at least 20, Gray-Sama, but other things are fine!"

Gray banged his head on the wall. 

"Why me?"


End file.
